Wishing Only Fools the Heart
by Deceived Perceiver
Summary: With Boq, now known by the land of Oz as the Tin Man, gone from her loving arms, Nessa's given days as a governess were numbered. After all, could she then live without her Boq? Who has been constantly beside her? A look towards the remaining days of the Madame Governor before she was then taken by the regime change in the form of a house. Reviews are appreciated!


Somehow is this tale a mixture from the book "Wizard of Oz" and of the play "Wicked". Quite a prologue to my other story entitled "If I Have a Heart, Would it Still be Beating for You?". I hope there would be reviews after it and may you enjoy it. Lots of love!

* * *

"It was Elphaba! It was Elphaba!" Her wail of agony entwined with fright as the governess is still taken aback for her sweet brave Boq, became a man out of tin, echoed throughout the four corners of her vast abode.

 _She did not mean to harm him. It was she who is the problem, not her most beloved Boq. If only was she not born earlier than due, her legs may not have been twisted, it would have had her able then to reciprocate the dance they had back at the Oz Dust Ballroom. Such a moment was it, to when pure bliss is still igniting the flame he is to keep her warm. If only could she nurture his heat liken of how he had taken time of staying with her._

 _Or was it all just a lie? She had all they could ask for. A chance to then walk and have her hands entwined with him, not of having his touch by the back of her chair. His hands must have turned cold by the loss of her heat. And yet, to when she announced the glorious news, he wished to be afar from her embrace. Had she done something wrong? Possessive she may be or paranoid to when it then comes of his safety. To then she would rekindle those moments to when both are within the Shiz Academy, how then their fellow Shizmates would mock him so with their distasteful eyes, urging her to spend more time with her darling, having him to witness devotion. More so, could she then let her dearest go like a dog to the Saint Glinda? Good she may be yet that was but an illusion to the feline she is. Using her beauty to then attain her desires rather than of dedication liken of her sister, how could he be so blind? Losing his heart was only then the way to salvage his sanity. After all, she saw how devotion had her mad._

Assembling a conference with her Father's public speaker, who still able to ensure his role. and to the leaders of an association against the restraint given, truly was this rationality set upon having everything pacified. She had herself witnessed with the chair whose feet are pinned with wheels. Trust was not something she is yet to give, especially to the little people she governs. They would then suspect of her alliance with the Wicked Witch of the West they paint her kind sister, making the approach she is to propose a fail.

"Upon this treaty, reconciliation will be established. With this document to be presented by the 13th hour of the day preceding to the signing, which would be today, gentlemen,"the Madame bellowed, "henceforth would Munchkin land be no longer within the rule of Nessarose Thromp." A gasp had the air chilled with their utter surprise. She herself anticipated this given reaction. "Truly have I not been the just leader all of you assumed I would be, given of my father's compliance to aiding the land to the betterment. Clouded with temper rather of lucidity. My retirement will then take effect by tomorrow, along with this announcement."

Lifting the said hindrance against their rights involved to the Munchkin land, all of it are now upon the past to dwell. The talk took further for an hour as the leaders themselves celebrated and truly as the governess still would the lady must join the men to their bliss. Forgiveness was utterly served on a silver platter, nonetheless, to forget the incident is another. Some still were hesitant to giving their hand to the said proposal nonetheless, the seclusion given has crumbled.

With the sun parting from the heavenly skies, the mansion was soon as still as the stars illuminating the night. Without any servant to then accompany her soul, a sigh of relief became the last farewell of hers to the sanctuary of her innocence and the madhouse of her sanity. _Her Boq would surely then be afraid of being alone within the world to where he knows not a friend from a foe. She could now be of aid. Reciprocate his loyalty with hers. Had him to her arms as to how he would do it so to when they were still innocent. She is his Rose, the beautiful Nessa he once wooed before._

Lost to the perfect illusion her mind comfort her with, Nessa still ensued walking, following the absurd color of a brick road as her worried features searched for any signs of tin he is now created. To her walk, her frock began to dance wildly with the breeze, going stronger as she ensued going forth. To her area, the lights of the town soon were consumed by the dark, suffocating and ceasing its brightness. Should her sister be there would she be smacked back home yet it is her love that is endangered outside.

Venturing outside, the weather only went worse. Without even something to then shelter her frail figure, going forward was the only direction she is to acknowledge. _Her sweet Boq, her brave munchkin, how could she live without him?_

* * *

Having access to the archive as Glinda the Good requested onto aiding her to piling up the files the former public press secretary has stored, a small folder was secluded from the storage, having it located under the pile of files hidden to the lady's drawer. With his tin hands, the name imprinted had his supposed-to-be sustainable body shiver.

 _ **Nessarose Thrump**_

With his features, the content was then becoming transparent to any who may then witness the tin of man have such emotions to when his heart has never been like his previous one.

The one devoted to the blonde.

It seems the press secretary have her statement hidden along with the compliance of the said leaders for the people to unite onto how wicked she is. Hiding the reconciliation to then be able to unite the people against an enemy that was only a victim of his victim. For the people to then come as one to the death of his madame. Following her statement was the cause of her death. The image of her corpse, following to her statement, had his new heart crumbled, worse than what his tolerance could handle. Distorted was it for having the house fall down onto the sweet flower she is. The smile of his little people disgusting him. Celebrating the death of a darling, twisted only because of him.

 _ **"No, it's me that's not right.."**_

"Oh Nessa.. My darling Rose.. It was not you, it was never you.. it was me."


End file.
